


Covered in adoration

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, Covered in Come, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Witchcraft, all the jizz, bukake, club scene, lots of dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day - 4 (Bukkake; knife play; begging)There's been a drive-by witching ... Sammy's not enough.





	Covered in adoration

“I don’t like it.”

Dean glared at his brother as he pulled on a pair of jeans. The knees had been torn at some point, so he’d taken to it with a knife to follow the club scene. When he was feeling particularly vindictive, Sam wondered if they really could still be called pants.

“Yeah, well sorry Sam, but it wasn’t enough.”

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t showered yet, or changed out of his clothes.

“I could go again?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, eyeing Sam’s cock. It hung limp from Sam’s open flies.

“You’re not 18 anymore, Sammy.”

“Come on, Dean. Just wait fifteen minutes.”

Dean scoffed, and gestured at his chest and the smear of come drying there.

“It’s not going to be enough, Sam. This barely took the edge off.”

Sam cursed the witch that had gotten away, and started stripping.

“I’m coming with you.”

Dean grinned.

“Sure, Sammy. The more the merrier.”

Sam kept up the cursing as he dressed, watching his brother pulling on a flimsy looking black t-shirt. Dean was always the one who preferred the club scenes, and had more clothes that would get him free entry, but Sam knew which jeans made his ass look best, and which shirts clung to him without making him feel self-conscious.

By the time he was ready, Dean was bouncing on his toes by the door, jiggling the keys.

“Come on, Sam. That edge is back, man.”

Sam nodded, checking his hair as Dean rushed out.

He didn’t mind the clubs. Didn’t mind going out with Dean and showing him off. It was nice to let others look, while he could touch. It was nice to have others watch him touch. Watch him take.

Watch Dean give.

This would be different.

“Fucking witches.”

Dean drove off the second he got baby’s passenger door closed behind him, speeding out of the parking lot just on the side of too fast.

The music was too loud, and Sam glared at everyone that even looked at Dean, which wasn’t making his older brother happy.

Dean pushed him against the wall by the toilets. The heavy bass pounding through the rough brick, and into his back.

“This isn’t going to work, Sam. I’ll do this on my own, and you know it.”

The younger Winchester groaned, letting his head fall back against the poorly painted brickwork. He didn’t want to think about what was getting in his hair.

“I don’t like it, Dean. They’re _looking_ at you.”

Dean shoved harder. Sam’s cock was back in the game. He wanted to push Dean. Make him agree to keep things monogamous. The primate at the back of his brain wanted him to grab his brother and hide him away somewhere private, convinced that with enough time he was all Dean could need. But intellectually he knew Dean would need more.

“And they’re going to do more. They _need_ to do more.”

Sam whined.

“You’re mine, Dean.”

Dean groaned.

“Yeah, Sam. I’m yours. But if we don’t do this I’m going to go mad, and you can’t fix it on your own.”

Sam’s jaw muscles jumped. Hindbrain ticking away in jealous irritation.

“I don’t want them touching you.”

Dean started growling a response, but froze. A grin slid onto his face.

“I don’t think they need to.”

Sam frowned, brow pulling together in frustrated confusion.

“But you said_”

Dean pressed up close.

“All the stupid book said, was that I had to be covered in adoration.” Sam’s eyes started to clear. “You came on my chest and it helped. It wasn’t enough. But it helped.”

Sam smiled. Bitchface forgotten as Dean pressed closer.

“Ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

Sam came in for a kiss, but Dean evaded his seeking mouth and rushed towards the back of the club. He swore, followed his older brother’s gorgeous ass like a beacon. They’d picked this club for the back rooms, and now that he’d agreed, Dean wasn’t going to waste another second.

Dean already had a following by the time he found an empty room. Sam had toned down his glare, but the way he was posturing around Dean made it clear he and Dean belonged together. There were downsides to being as tall as he was, but right now it worked in his advantage. No one had yet dared to touch his brother.

It couldn’t be easy.

Dean was stunning on a regular day, but the backwater curse used in the hit and run was making him glow.

There wasn’t a lot of furniture in the rooms. No one wanted to deal with that kind of clean-up in a place like this. You wanted beds and couches you went somewhere more upscale. But there were chairs, and the floor itself was clean enough.

Sam claimed a chair and dragged it to the centre of the room, where Dean was eagerly stripping.

“No one touches him. He’s mine.”

A couple of faces in the crowd seemed ready to contest that claim, but Sam let his height work for him again. He was pretty sure the rest of his speech would ease any leftover hurt feelings.

“But I want him covered in come by the end of this.”

He kissed Dean, hot and possessive to wolf whistles and cheers. Pawing at his naked ass before gently urging him to his knees.

“And I mean dripping.”

Dean was beaming up at him. His eyes were fevered, worse so than back at the motel. They needed to get this party started. Sam unzipped his jeans to more catcalls, and Dean seemed ready to pounce.

“Slowly De. Or you get nothing.”

It was an empty threat. He’d never let Dean suffer through this, but his brother’s horrified expression showed him just how quickly Dean was falling into the magic’s grasp.

Over the next hour, Sam let Dean mouth at him. He let him suck, and lick. He grabbed his head and near brutally skullfucked him.

But he didn’t come.

And while their ever-changing stream of audience members and participants did their part, Dean seemed utterly focussed on the orgasm Sam wasn’t letting himself have. It wasn’t easy, but fuck it would have to be worth the wait.

It took a couple of minutes to start up, but once everyone got with the programme, things went as smoothly as they could go in situations like these. Every couple of minutes, sometimes barely seconds apart, someone stepped forward to come all over Dean’s body. His freckled skin a canvas disappearing under strings and drops of come.

A myriad of cocks passed by. Cut and uncut, short and long. Curved, colored, and some even porn star worthy. Dribbling and shooting at any patch of skin they could find.

It was damn near poetic to see Dean’s blown green eyes stare up at him through clumped lashes.  There were trails of come everywhere. Matting his hair, and slipping slowly down his chest and back. One guy had even taken the time to neatly lay down a curved stripe across Dean’s neck.

Sam had held his brother away and still for that, and Dean had waited for his cock with open mouth and desperate moans.

Not once had Dean paid any attention to his own erection. Bobbing forlornly between his spread knees, it had become a special kind of target, and while lonely it glistened with come.

When it seemed like everyone had milked every last drop they could onto his brother, Sam let himself admire the man at his feet as he too, came.

When Sam’s come joined the mess already covering Dean, two things happened. As if shocked into action, Dean came without a single touch, his shout of completion lost in the resounding cheer from the crowd still gathered to watch, and the ethereal aura that had been curling around his brother dissipated.

Dean pitched forward; stained hands gripping jean clad thighs and nearly faceplanting in Sam’s crotch. It was mostly Sam’s own quick reaction time – which was impressive, being that he’d just come after over an hour of edging – that saved most of Sam’s pants.

“Fuck.”

Dean croaked. Eyes wide.

“Better?”

It was all that really mattered at the moment. If this too hadn’t fully broken the curse they were in for a logistical problem; the room had filled up with around 40 men. If they needed more than that they’d need time, and a plan.

Dean grinned. Blinking a couple of times before Sam accepted a random tissue and wiped away the worst of the mess around his brother’s eyes. They were clear.

“Yeah. That itch has been fucking scratched.”

There was a bark of laughter from somewhere in the dispersing crowd. Show over, time to move on.

A couple of guys thanked Sam, or waved at both brothers before leaving. In this scenario, Dean had been little more than an object. They probably believed the entire show set up by Sam as Dean’s boyfriend or dom.

How surprised would they be to learn that Dean had told him this was happening mere minutes before it started?

“Got any more tissues?” 

Sam laughed. They were so unprepared for this, but managed to use handouts to get the main spunk off so they could head to the toilets and their vast supply of toilet paper with some dignity. At least some helpful, if kinky, bastard had neatly folded Dean’s clothes in a corner of the room. Dean had been too preoccupied to bother with them.

“I’m taking such a long shower when we get home.”

Sam smiled, nodding as he wiped at the mess. It seemed a bit of a waste to get rid of it all so quickly after it had taken them so long to build up the crisscrossing layers.

“Whatever you want Dean.”

“Gonna use up all the hot water.”

Sam wiped a bit more aggressively at the threat. He needed a shower too, and there was no way he was taking a cold one.

“Oh, and Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
